eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Ship Dolce
The Pirate Ship ''Dolce'' is a pirate ship roaming the waters of the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]], owned and operated by Captain Dolce. It was responsible for the attack on the Baroque Ship in Chapter 4, Grande Valse Brillante. Story As Polka, Frederic, Beat and Salsa rest and recover from their ordeal of having been knocked off the Cabasa Bridge by Tuba, the Baroque Ship suddenly falls under attack by the Pirate Ship Dolce. Prince Crescendo explains that pirate ships sometimes appear out of nowhere along the Fusion River and attack without warning. Though the ship has defenses against pirate attacks, the party wants to thank Crescendo for his hospitality and decides to board the pirate ship in order to fend off the attack. The party proceeds onto the ship and while on-board, Polka accidentally drops an oddly-shaped rock, which she explains that she's been carrying around with her ever since she was very young, though she's not entirely sure why. She told her mother that it was given to her by someone special and Salsa interprets this as a young romance. The party finds the key to the back area of the pirate ship and is confronted by its captain, Dolce and her two lieutenants, Guitar and Bass. They engage the party in challenging battle, but are eventually defeated. The party discovers a brilliant treasure of shining gold and jewels, though Salsa is more interested in a pirate cap to replace the hat that she lost when the party was sent plummeting into the river. With that, the party returns to the Baroque Ship to report to Crescendo that the threat has been neutralized. Score Piece Participant *Captive Conga :Score 3 for Rank S - Dark Brooch :Score 4 for Rank A - EZI Scarf :Score 16, 18, or 20 for Rank B - Twilight Feather Treasure *Wormwood *Very Odd Chocolate *Glowing Tail *Floral Powder *Goddess Bouquet *Mercy Breath *Harmonic Stick *Sailors' Uniform *Score Piece 9 *Goddess Bouquet *Floral Powder *Fish Incense *Pirate's Key Opponents *Raider Pirate *Warrior Pirate *Captain Dolce *Bass *Guitar Musical theme *"The Ultimate Treasure" is the musical theme for the Pirate Ship Dolce. This is Track 4 of the third disc of the game's original score. It was originally titled "Seize the artifact for tallness" and both titles are a reference to Salsa's claim of the pirate hat being the "ultimate treasure." (As the hat both makes her look cool and enables her to claim height superiority over Beat.) Gallery Pirate Ship Dolce Intro.jpg|Intro screen for Pirate Ship Dolce The Pirates' Treasure.jpg|A treasure of gold and jewels Behind the scenes *If the player uses the Warp Room in Encore Mode to return to the Baroque Ship in Chapter 6 or 7, they will find that it is once again under attack by the Pirate Ship Dolce, despite the Dolce having been seemingly vanquished earlier in the game. The pirate ship can be re-boarded and any missed treasures can be obtained and Captive Conga will still be on the ship to perform Score Piece sessions. Walkthrough A full and concise walkthrough of this area can be found here. Category:Areas